


Act 5

by deaneatscake



Series: tumblr fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Lots of Touching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaneatscake/pseuds/deaneatscake
Summary: It starts out small. And he swears he doesn’t do it deliberately – at first. (Or: where Dean touches Cas because he can)





	Act 5

It starts out small. And he swears he doesn’t do it deliberately –  _at first_. 

It’s just the occasional stray hand, sometimes at Cas’ collar to straighten his tie, sometimes on his back. One time he puts his hand on Cas’ shoulder and says “good job, buddy” when Cas has makes a valuable remark that helps them solve the case.

He doesn’t even know he does it. It’s like an impulse – to turn around every time he enters the room,  _to see him_ , to lean into him,  _to smell him_ , to put a hand on his knee when he stands up from the bench they’re sitting on,  _to touch him_.

It all  _really_  starts when he talks to a police offer during a case. She looks at him, then at Cas who’s talking to a witness. Dean squirms. He knows that just five minutes ago he fixed Cas’ tie again. It’s not  _his_  fault Cas can’t bind a tie for shit. But she doesn’t make a snide remark; instead, she winks and Dean already braces himself for flirting back, but then – then she simply says “Workplace romance, eh? That’s hot.”

And maybe Dean should be bothered by this remark because he hates being objectified, but somehow that’s not his main concern right now.  _Is this what we look like?_  he asks himself.  _Can we – can_ _ **I**_ _make people think_ _about us like this_ _?_  This realization holds a certain power. If he can’t have all of this for real (for – reasons. Good reasons. He doesn’t know them, but they’re good reasons.), he can at least  _pretend_.

So he winks back, says “yeah, well, he’s pretty hot” and after that, he does it  _deliberately_.

Cas doesn’t notice, of course not. He’s clever and terrifying and beautiful but the quirks of human interaction are still a mystery to him. Dean could probably start giving Cas a blowjob and pass it off as a ‘nice, fun interaction between friends when there’s nothing on TV’. (He shivers at that thought.)

It’s not  _too_  much, either. He tries to keep his guard up around Sam because Sam  _would_  notice and he  _would_  ask questions. But when it’s just the two of them, all bets are off. He’s touching Cas in any way he can, shoulder, forearm, back, even his belly one time (Cas has never been tickled, okay, someone’s gotta fix that). He cherishes every look they get – even the blatantly homophobic ones. They look dangerous enough that no one would actually  _say_  something mean to them so to Dean it’s just another example about how he’s nailed the couple look.

But of course it all comes crumbling down because slow and steady, Cas starts to  _respond_. Where at first he would just tilt his head and do his adorable nose scrunch he now leans  _into the touch_. He seeks Dean’s proximity, volunteers to team up on cases and, what’s worst of all of this, he starts touching Dean himself.

Granted, it are all innocent touches (he basically mirrors Dean’s hands and it takes everything,  _everything_  from Dean to not lean into it like the touch-starved child he is) but Cas doesn’t have the Sam-filter like Dean does. So he touches him everywhere, every time, and the looks Sam shoots Dean are definitely  _not_  so innocent.

Dean knows he should stop. He knows it is unfair to Cas, to Sam, even to himself because it makes him think it’s possible to  _have_  something with Cas. But it’s too late. He’s addicted.

Because Cas is so responsive Dean starts touching him outside of public spaces. It’s no longer about fooling everyone around him – it’s about more. Fooling  _himself_. In a certain way, even fooling  _Cas_  because he’s pretty sure that Cas would stop the instant he realizes what this all means.

He ignores Sam’s looks because it’s the easiest solution and Sam doesn’t actually  _say_  anything. He just – watches. Disapprovingly, yeah, and that’s another topic Dean doesn’t want to touch with a ten feet pole, but still.

It could have been okay (as far as Dean’s  _okay_  goes, he doesn’t have a high standard) if not for the waiter in the Italian restaurant. He doesn’t even know why they’re here – probably because Cas complained again that all they do is eat at the same fast food joints and Dean gave in and drove them all here. And okay, he admits, the thought of eating at a fancy restaurant with Cas sitting next to him send chills down his spine and maybe  _that’s_  also why they’re here.

Now they’re sitting next to each other, Sam on the other side of the table, and Cas has his hand on Dean’s knee, rubbing it in soft circles. Dean pretends to not see the looks Sam shoots them when he thinks they’re not watching and instead reads the menu with pretend interest.

It  _would_  have been okay if not for the waiter. Because when Dean asks for an apple pie (screw him if he doesn’t want any fancy Italian dessert) the waiter brings one piece of pie – that’s okay – on one plate – that’s also okay – with two spoons – which, _not okay in any way_.

And the worst is, Cas just accepts it as the invitation it  _is_ , taking a huge bite, moaning forceful and then picking up the other spoon and playfully shoving a huge piece of pie in Dean’s mouth.

Dean plays along, both because he’s too stunned to do otherwise and because this scenario is basically every fantasy come true, and that’s it for Sam.

“Dean, can I talk to you for a sec?” he asks when he all but throws his own fork away. And Dean knows he’s fucked, knows that this is the price he has to pay for his little role play, but he can’t bring himself to care.  _It was nice while it lasted_ , Dean thinks, it’s not like he actually deserves better.

They leave Cas behind who looks more confused than ever and go outside. It rains; of course it does, that’s his luck. “Okay, listen, Sam –” he starts, but Sam waves it aside.

“Dude, you should tell him.” And that’s not what Dean expected, not at all. Tell him? That he maybe, maybe not is in love with Cas? That he would love to have his metaphorical angel babies (and he desperately hopes that this is  _not_  a thing) and wants to spend eternity with him and all this fucking romance shit? “He deserve to know you’re not interested, man,” Sam continues now and Dean feels like a bucket of ice has been dumped on him.

_“_ _What?”_

“I mean, I know everything’s tough for Cas right now and you want him to do well on cases, but seriously, man, this should stop. You can’t just let – let him do this to you like that. What if he  _seriously_  falls in love with you? Give him a break, man.”

Dean knows that there’s another message in what Sam has just said but instead he fixates on one thing: “You think he could fall in love with me?” he asks dumbly.

Sam sighs exasperated. “ _Yes_ , Dean, that’s why I’m talking to you. Can you be more dense? He’s  _all over you_.”

He could say:  _ **you’re**_ _dense, Sam, or you would have noticed that I started all this shit_ , and it’s seriously tempting. But because he’s a little chicken shit, he settles for the next best thing. “That’s awesome,” he says, turns around and goes back into the restaurant, letting Sam stand in the rain.

 

 

Actually, it all  _really_  starts when he comes back to their table, sits next to Cas, takes the spoon out of his hand (fuck Cas, he ate all the pie) and kisses him. Right on the mouth. Cas is confused, as always, but then he smiles and asks: “Is this something we’re doing now?”

And it occurs to Dean that he doesn’t actually know what Cas  _wants_. That he has only ever listened to what  _he_  wanted and only now acted because of what  _Sam_  said – he wants to start an apology but Cas just shrugs.

“It’s okay,” Cas says (maybe he’s not as clueless as Dean gives him credit for), “We can do this… but I have to say that I ate your pie.”  _No shit_ , Dean thinks and kisses him again.

So they order a new one to share it too and when Sam comes back a minute later and sees them smiling and kissing, he doesn’t say anything. Dean knows there’s going to be another conversation about this, soon, but right now he couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr!](mijrake.tumblr.com)


End file.
